Timeless
by Dallas Winston 11
Summary: All Baily ever wanted was to get a signed cover of her favorite book not to be in it. Set in 2017
1. Chapter 1

Baily's POV

Ally and I were walking home than suddenly a man appears in front of us. I yell" who are you and what do you want with us."

I think he said he wants to give me my one wish which is a signed copy of the Outsiders.

Ok I can get what I want, so I told him to prove it. Ally told me not to but I did anyways.

Where am I is all I can think as I sat up. I looked next to me and saw Ally, while I waited for her to wake up.

I looked around then suddenly I came to me I was in the Outsiders setting. When I walked back to where Ally was she was already awake and asking me where we were and I told her where I thought then.

She said I was crazy then I heard a yell "lookie what we have here a couple of broads" so I look in the direction it was coming from and what I saw proved me point

AN: sorry it was so short but this is my first story


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dally's POV**_

**I turned my head towards the noise in the lot. The boys and I were just walking when we heard was a couple of girls. "lookie what we have here a couple of broads." I called out to the boys who were tailing me. There were two of them. Both were kinda short. One had really dark brown almost black hair that reached her mid back. The other one had hair that went to her shoulders. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown with dark brown streaks. "Um who are you?" the darker haired girl asked. While Soda introduced us to them, I stared at the cuter one in my opinion. Soda asked them their name. Ally and Baily, so that's her name. So what is a girl like that doing in a place like this, I just had to ask. "Well I just ran and if you think y'all are getting my story you've got another thing coming." Well I found the confident one and I know for sure she ain't a soc. Pony being the kid that he is asked them if they needed a place to stay. "I don't have a place to stay so thanks kid."One of the guys asked how old they were, I'm going to guess 16. "I'm 16 my birthday is July 22."Baily said "I'm 16 also November 28" the other one commented. "Where are y'all from? " Two-bit asked he was so quite I forgot he was there which was odd. They are both from Texas. "You hear that Dallas their both from Texas" I heard from somewhere behind me.**

_**Baily's POV**_

**We arrived at Sodapop's and Ponyboy's house, we know that they have an older brother Darryl that likes to be called Darry. I pretended I didn't know that but whatever. Anyways when we got inside that I would buy a house tomorrow.**

**AN:I do not own The Outsiders R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you so much to ****Miz Kaitlyn for the awesome review. I do not own the outsiders**

Bailys POV  
When I woke up I went into the kitchen to make coffee, when I realized I was wearing a large shirt that looked way too big on me. So I changed into a black long sleeve with one lace shoulder, a pair of white jeans, black high tops, my favorite leather jacket and my normal jewelry.(outfit on profile) When I walked out Darry had just gotten up, so I offered to make breakfast while he got ready. As I was finishing cooking all the guys came in the front door. As I was putting the food on plates Sodapop came out in no shirt. Ally looked away blushing, and I yelled at him to put on a shirt. "What are we eating?" Soda asked when he walked in with a shirt on this time. "Chocolate chip pancakes" is all I had to say. He ran sat down and started eating.

Dally's POV  
The boys and I walked in as Baily was cooking. Then Soda came out without a shirt on so Baily screamed at him to put a shirt on. I glanced at the other girl. Ally, at least I think that's what her name was. Anyay I saw her blushing a bit while lookin' at a shirtless Soda. When he came back asking what's for breakfast. Baily told him chocolate pancakes and that was all you needed to tell him. He was in his seat eating. "Can we go house hunting?" asked Ally, who was wearing shorts a tank top black high tops and a leather jacket. "After all," she said to Baily, "it looks like we won't be going back." I had no idea what they were talking about, but there was the house next door that was for sell, and that's I exactly what I told them. Baily said she was looking for a job. While she was looking Ally would look at the house. "Ally you need to get a job to you know.", Baily said as she tucked her hands under her chin. "Got it!" Ally replied slightly annoyed. "Come on," I said leading Baily outside. "Let's find you a job."

"Or we could rob a place." She whispered. I arched an eyebrow at her and grinned. I wouldn't admit it but I'm starting to like this girl."

Ally P.O.V

I grinned to myself as I saw Baily walking out the door with Dally. Knowing them they'd probably go rob a store instead of finding her a job.

I started to pick up the dishes and carry the sink wye I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I got it." I turned to see Soda. "It's fine," I told him, "I can do it myself."

"Then at least allow me to help" At that time Darry walked into the kitchen. He look at Soda with a look of extreme curiosity. "Well!" He said, "I'd thought I would never live to see the day that Soda would _volunteer_ to do dishes!"

"Must be Ally," Two-Bit said hopping onto the counter, "I mean, did you see the way he's staring, all googly-eyed."

"Lay off Two-Bit!" Soda exclaimed throwing a rag at him. "Just ignore 'em," he said to me while I was standing at the sink, "he don't know what he's saying."

There was loud slam of the door, and I jumped a bit, bumping into Soda. "Whoa!" Soda said grabbing a hold of my arm before I fell, "it's just-"

"STEVE HAS JUST ARRIVED!"

"Steve?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Well who is this little lady?" Steve asked taking a look at me. "Names Ally, I reckon your name's Steve?"

"The one and only. So, where'd ya come from?" This question made me become a bit tongue-tied. I began to have memories of that dark night. In which the man transported us into the book... _no_ I thought, _I can't tell them...they wouldn't understand_. "Texas." I said carefully. _That won't cause any strange ideas._ I thought.

Dally's POV

I was kinda surprised when the little lady told me she would rather rob a store than find a job. But then again, out them two she looked like the more reckless and crazy one.

"How bout the grocery, they outta have somethin' worth stealing." I told her. She grinned at me. A reckless one at that. I'm really starting to warm up to this girl, she could maybe be my partner in crime.

We waited around by the store waiting till it closed. Once we saw the owner, an old round man, leave me and Baily ran to the side windows.

I saw Baily pull out a small knife, looked pretty lethal looking. She must've gotten it in Texas. "So," I said as I popped the window off the square frame, "why'd you two girls show up in Oklahoma, in greaser territory?"

"Erm...well thing is, my stepfather hits me, so I ran away with Ally. Her mother died so her father turned to drinking, and he would take out his anger on her." She stammered.

Sounded a bit farfetched, but people do go through strange things. And I was pretty sure both girls had bruises. "Let's go robbing." I told her as I lifted her up to the window. A girl like Baily wouldn't be bad company.


End file.
